


Welcome to the Club

by askscienceboyfriends



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony, Fingering, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mile High Club, Sexy Times, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Top Steve, Topping from the Bottom, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askscienceboyfriends/pseuds/askscienceboyfriends
Summary: Steve doesn't know what the Mile High Club is, so Tony shows him.Written for Day Two of Kinktober 2019, for the prompt "Mile high club"





	Welcome to the Club

Tony was up and out of his seat belt no less than three seconds after the pilot signaled that it was safe. He walked over to the comfy couch and flopped onto it before looking up at Steve and beckoning him over. Steve took his time to unbuckle, stand and stretch, and finally saunter slowly towards his boyfriend. He’d take what little amount of teasing he could get, because Tony definitely had the upper hand in that department. Tony groaned and reached forward to drag Steve down by his hips as soon as he was near enough.

“So impatient,” Steve said playfully. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you good things come to those who wait?”

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you those who make me wait don’t get to come?” Tony countered, kissing Steve through a grin.

They laid there lazily kissing and feeling and grinding for a few minutes, just enjoying each other. It seemed Tony wasn’t in such a hurry as long as his hands could be on Steve’s ass, and Steve wasn’t going to call him on that one. Steve dipped his head back and let Tony start to mark along his skin, and he sighed happily. “Tony, what’s the Mile High Club?”

The question caught Tony off guard, and he paused what he was doing. “What… really?”

“Yeah, when he dropped me off at the airport, Clint told me to have fun at the Mile High Club. And when I asked him what that was, he said that you’d tell me.”

Tony snorted out a laugh and shifted Steve’s face so he could kiss him full on the lips. “I can do better than tell you.”

Steve let Tony roll him over so he was on his back on the couch. Tony pressed Steve’s arms to the couch and began to grind against him, suddenly a lot more interested than he’d been a few minutes ago. Steve could only kiss Tony when he was allowed and lay there watching him otherwise, but he loved it. Each of them liked to give up control at different times, and Steve was perfectly content to give Tony the reigns.

After a considerable amount of grinding, Tony finally paused long enough to unzip them both. He wasted no time pressing their cocks together and squeezing them both tight in his fist. He grunted at the sudden friction, and Steve let out a low moan. Keeping his hand in place, Tony started to thrust shallowly forward, rubbing his own erection against Steve’s and his hand. Steve whimpered softly and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of Tony gasping and hissing a little with each rock of his hips. He was starting to feel dizzy and was glad he was firmly against the couch.

Suddenly all the sensations went away, and Steve blinked a few times in surprise. Tony had stopped moving, let go, and stood up. He was standing next to the couch stepping out of his jeans and briefs, leaving them in a pile at his feet. Steve started to sit up to take his off too, but Tony made a noise and leaned forward to push his shoulders back down. “Not so fast. I want you just like that.”

“Says the guy who yelled at me for not leaping across the room into your arms,” Steve replied, quirking an eyebrow at Tony.

Tony grabbed his bag and pulled out a bottle of lube. “Do as I say, not as I do.” He got down on the floor on his knees and squeezed some of the lube onto his fingers.

“Oh, you’re turning me on,” Steve sassed back at him. Although it wasn’t a lie. He watched as Tony used his fingers to work himself open, never breaking eye contact with Steve.

Tony used his other hand to give himself a few strokes, mostly for Steve’s visual benefit. After he’d done as much as he could in that position, he turned around and lowered his chest to the ground. His ass was facing Steve now, and he used one hand to spread his cheeks while the other slipped three fingers into his hole. Steve grabbed his own cock, kind of forgetting he had that option for a moment, and stroked along with the rhythm of Tony’s fingers. He was making needy little noises without realizing it, but the blissed out grin on Tony’s face let him know that his lover was appreciating his response.

“Fuck, Tony, are you ready yet?” Steve’s breathing was heavy already, and he wasn’t sure how long he could stay still on the couch.

Tony licked his lips and pulled his fingers out. He stood up and crossed back to Steve, squeezing out more lube as he walked. He crouched down and started coating Steve’s cock in lube, stroking while Steve stroked himself. “Let’s go, then,” Tony finally announced, pushing Steve’s hands away.

He climbed back on top of Steve and lowered himself onto his erection with expert skill. It literally took Steve’s breath away, how good Tony was at these things and how fucking gorgeous he looked while doing it. Tony grabbed Steve’s hands and placed one on his hip, the other on his cock, and he started to lift and drop his body. He started slowly, but only for a few motions. His body was familiar with Steve’s, and Tony knew exactly what he wanted.

Steve moved his hand on Tony, keeping as steady as he could from the angle he was at. And Tony fucked himself on Steve, riding him and taking him as fast and hard as he wanted. Before he’d started dating Tony, Steve hadn’t even considered what a rush being topped while topping could be. He knew he was making ridiculous noises, but he’d never get over how good Tony felt. The littlest things Tony did to him could send him into a delirium of pleasure, but this? This was other-worldly. And Steve wasn’t ashamed to let his partner know exactly what he was doing to him.

Tony looked down at Steve and groaned at the whining mess his boyfriend had become. Steve didn’t do anything by halves, and when it came to sex, Tony thanked every god he could think of for that. Tony could probably get off on the sounds coming from Steve’s mouth alone, not to mention the way tears leaked from Steve’s eyes when Tony squeezed him just right, the way his bit his lip when he sucked in a deep breath, how his hand jerked around Tony so perfectly.

One of the great things about dating a super soldier was that he could time his orgasm perfectly. His refractory period was also a huge plus, but in instances like these Tony loved the option of telling Steve when to come and so they could climax together. He rode Steve a little faster, grunting out a moan each time he bottomed out on Steve’s cock. “Almost there, baby…” he warned, digging his fingers into Steve’s hips.

Steve’s eyes opened and he looked up at Tony breathlessly. He nodded, temporarily unable to form whole words. A few more thrusts down onto Steve, and Tony dropped hard, landing perfectly so Steve’s cock would hit his prostate as he let go. He let out a broken cry, dropping his head back and slamming his eyes shut as he squirted onto Steve’s shirt. He could feel Steve coming inside him too, Steve having let go as soon as Tony had stopped moving on him.

Steve moved his hands from Tony’s cock and hip to support his body as the engineer’s muscles weakened with his release. A moment later and Tony collapsed forward onto him, both of them sweaty, sticky, and short of breath.

Tony felt Steve’s arms circle around him, and he buried his face into Steve’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he murmured.

“Yeah,” Steve agreed. He rubbed Tony’s back in light circles with his thumbs and kissed the side of Tony’s head. “I ever tell you how perfect you are?”

Tony hummed, in what Steve assumed to be a yes. They lay there recovering for a bit before Tony sat up with a protesting groan and climbed off Steve. He took off his shirt, the only piece of clothing he was still wearing, and spread a blanket out on the floor to collapse onto. Steve followed suit, finally getting out of his own clothes and joining Tony naked on the blanket. They’d shower before the plane landed, but they both needed a nap first.

“Love you,” Tony whispered as he snuggled against Steve.

“Love you too,” Steve confirmed, kissing Tony’s lips. “But you know, you never did tell me what the Mile High Club is.”

Tony’s eyes opened and he shifted to look Steve in the eyes. “Are you serious? That. It was that. That was it. Sex on a plane. Really?” He looked at Steve warily, not sure if he was joking or not.

Steve cocked his head to the side. “It… sex on a plane? For real?” His lips spread out in a slow-building smile and he started to laugh, closing his eyes as his body shook against Tony’s.

“Yeah, for real. What?”

“Tony…” Steve wiped his eyes and took a breath. “You think I’ve never fucked on a plane before?”

“Uh… never given the matter much serious thought, but, uh, no?”

“Jesus, Tony. Remind me to tell you more about being in a war in the 40s.”

Tony gave him a signature irritated face, causing Steve to laugh even more. “So here I thought I was giving you some new exciting experience, and you’re telling me been there, done that?”

“It was never quite this good though. And never as comfy. And I certainly wasn’t able to take a nap and a shower after.” Steve gave him a kiss, trying to keep his smile hidden ineffectively.

Tony rolled his eyes and rolled over, letting Steve spoon up against his back. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Rogers.” But there was a smile in his voice. Steve laughed softly and squeezed him tight, resting against his boyfriend for a much needed nap.


End file.
